


Sansdex

by Lucy_Black



Series: From Pockets to Monsters [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I will add as postand, Many AU's, Pokemon, Swapfell, Underfell, pokesans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Information and curiosities of each Sans and Papyrus that I managed to include in my Pokesans universe.





	1. Sans (Undertale)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will talk a little about each duo Sans and Papyrus (and maybe other characters) that I have ever thought of for my Pokesans universe.

**Sans**

Nº: 063.079

Species: Pocket Monster (Pokemon)

Genre: Pokesans (can also be called Sans only)

Family: Classic

Class: ---

Type: Psychic

Size: Normal size

Evolutionary Stage: Final

Special Ability: Sync

Attacks:  
Teleportation / Psybeam / Confusion / Rest (Psychic)  
Sleep Talk / Judgment / Protect (Normal)

**Lazy Pokesans.**

**These pokesans spend most of their lives napping and can sleep more than 18 hours a day. It can detect an imminent danger and teleport to safety even while sleeping.**

***

Sans is the first pokesans of the trainer Papyrus.

They meet when Papyrus, as a child, gets lost in the forest where the Pokémon lived. The pokesans then help the child to return home and with this a great friendship begins.

For most of Monster's childhood, Sans acts as his guide and protector in his "adventures" through the village and the forest. When Papyrus comes of age, Sans accompanies him as his starter Pokémon to acquire the trainer license.

Like almost every Classic, Sans is a tremendous lazy who prefers to take a nap rather than really battle, which unfortunately makes your trainer's dream a bit difficult. Perhaps because of this, after a lab incident with an out-of-control pokesans, he decides to switch places with Blue (Prof. Stretch's pokesans) and stay with the researcher, thus giving Papyrus a chance to realize his dream (or maybe all this travel and battle stuff is too much for him).

Sans has a calm and kind personality, and despite his laziness, he enjoys helping others and has a knack for making friends easily. When forced into combat is a fierce and cold fighter.

His psychic gifts allow him to communicate with Monsters through telekinesis, but rarely do so. Thanks to his gifts (psychic or not) he is also of great help to Stretch who has them to deal with the pokesans he is studying or caring for (especially Geno).

In her first stage he wears an all-blue long-sleeved jumpsuit that covers him hands and tail, ending in shorts. It has white details on the hands (giving the impression of gloves) and the tip of the tail. It has a simple hood and pockets.

When it evolves (after the incident in the lab), its coveralls cover to the front of the feet and gain white marks (as if they were slippers). His tail shrinks a little but remains covered, and he loses his gloves and the white mark at the tip of his tail. His hood gains fluff that shines when he uses his powers in combat.

_Curiosity: Sans is the generic (shortened) name given to the Pokesans. (How to call a Pikachu from Pikachu)._


	2. Papyrus (Undertale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembering that English is not my original language. I apologize for any errors.

**Papyrus**

Species: Monster

Age: Between 6 and 7 when you meet Sans. 17 when going on a journey

Profession: Trainer

Starter Pokemon: Sans 

Main Pokemon: Blue

**_“I will be known as“The Great Papyrus”, the greatest Pokesan master in the world! Nyeheheheh...”_**

***

When little, Papyrus liked to pretend to go on journeys (like his great idol the Explorer Rus) around the region where he lived, trying to train / study wild pokesans. In one of these "journeys" ends up lost in the forest and is rescued by a wild pokesans.

With a little persistence (and a lot of free food) he can conquer the Pokesans (later naming him Sans) and he becomes his companion (and protector) in his adventures and later his starting pokemon.

Upon reaching adulthood and finally being able to go on a real journey, he resolves to go directly to Prof. Stretch (the closest researcher to his village) to get his much desired coaching license.

After helping the teacher with a problem with a pokeball (and the pokemon stuck in it), he gets his license and a pokedex. Just before leaving Sans decides to stay in the lab with the scientist, switching places with the professor's pokesans.

Papyrus is secretly relieved that Sans has decided to stay in the lab. He has always been afraid of "forcing" Sans into combat (he wasn't) so it's a relief to have a mate like Blue (Prof. Stretch's pokesans) who is really invested in battle and competition.

Despite not having the same connection as he had with Sans, he and Blue proved to be a pair with an almost perfect sync from the beginning.

They will then travel across the continent fighting pokemon battles, earning badges and collecting data for pokedex, as well as meeting people, stories and legends where they go.

(And maybe even meet some legendary figures!)

Confident, cheerful and with a great sense of justice, he has studied hard to be a good master and is showing great talent as a coach.

Wear your red scarf (trainer symbol) around your neck.

_Curiosity: The Pokedex he gets from Prof. Stretch is one of the originals created by Prof. Gaster._


	3. Red/Cherry (Underfell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll forgive me for any English mistakes.
> 
> I am open to criticism, suggestions and writing corrections are also very welcome.

**Red / Cherry**

Nº: 004.057

Species: Poket Monster (Pokemon)

Genre: Pokesans (can also be called Sans only)

Family: Fell

Class: ---

Type: Fire

Size: Normal size

Evolutionary Stage: Final

Special Ability: Flash Fire

Attacks:  
Pound / Protect (Normal)  
Fire Fang / Flamethrower / Fire Spin / Hell (Fire)

**Furnace Pokesans.**

**A burning core burns within these pokesans. The flame that born in your soul, springs up like a flame at the tip of your tail.**

***

Born in a Daycare he was given as a starter to a young skeleton Monster named Edge who named him Red. 

Despite being a Fell and the personality Edge had (or perhaps for her), Red liked his new master's face (not that he showed it at first, he is a Fell after all).

Edge makes Red quickly learn the best combatable fire-type moves (or at least the ones he could learn at that stage) and for the next two years they are the undefeated champions of the village. In this period Red is an annoying little monster who likes to tease and take advantage of other smaller/weaker Pokemon.

When they set off on the training trip, after Edge gets his official license, both are certain of his success. That impression doesn't last long.

As he faces new, stronger and more experienced Pokemon, Red realizes that all of his past training can only take him so far e unfortunately your master refuses to see your mistakes and insists that the problem is Red and not your training method.

This stubbornness of Edge ultimately damages their connection with Pokésans and no matter how hard Red tries, he start losing fight after fight. It is after another defeat that they receive an invitation to join a mysterious team that promises to help Edge achieve their goals and Red to reach their full potential.

Hopeful that they have a "magic formula" that allows him and Edge to be champions again (and eventually make the fragile bond back as before) he ignores his suspicions of all the false flattery and promise of greatness and power that the Monster paints for them.

Red accepts the grueling drills, the missions bordering on crime and finally the painful experiments. Each time he finds himself more desperate to please his coach and at the same time more tired and terrified of what the Team wants from them.

Although he now has several wins, this is increasingly eroding him (and Edge as well, even if he doesn't want to show it). He begins to become slack and "lazy", fumbling in combat and missions (often unconsciously and sometimes only his mental/physical state does not allow to give his all).

He listens to the whispers (and not so whispers) of other Team members to get rid of him, but he is sure his master will not.

Until he does.

Red is abandoned by Edge to a cave in a blizzard after losing a fight and nearly ruining a mission. Even though snow can be almost deadly in its current weakened state after combat, he goes out into the storm in search of his trainer. Almost on the verge of death he is saved by Prof. Stretch a Pokesans researcher.

He is then renamed Cherry (since he refuses to give his real name so as not to incriminate Edge) and goes on to live with him, and other pokesans, in his lab.

Like another pokesasn in the Teacher's care, Cherry is in Fall, but unlike Geno her condition seems to fluctuate, as if her body and magic do not agree (and therefore time clearly showing magical symptoms of Fall, time not), leaving Stretch intrigued and confused by his exams.

Over time it will open with the Teacher who rescued him and the other pokesans from the lab. He ends up being extremely attached to Stretch, almost never leaving him out of sight (but still expects Edge to come back to him one day).

To his delight he will meet his trainer again, but to his despair he will be on opposite sides in combat. It is in this struggle that he evolves and comes to terms with his situation and that of his former master.

Red has a long tail with a burning tip. Initially, his long-sleeved jumpsuit is black with red markings that do not cover the tail and ending in shorts. It has a very fluffy, often raised-up hood that wraps around your face.

As it evolves it gets bigger, the jumpsuit stays black but with less red marks (still long sleeved) and the hood disappears, becoming a furry collar, its tail shortens slightly, its claws on the hands and feet become more pronounced and when irritated the hairs of his collar let out small flames.

At first it is a kind of bully, teasing and abusing smaller and weaker Pokemon. As he faced (and lost) he became more nervous and less confident. This only got worse with joining Team Rocket, which began to develop anxiety attacks and mild narcolepsy.

When rescued by Stretch, he is a nervous and shy pokésans more likely to run away when challenged than battle, but when it evolves he is more confident and quarrelsome (but no longer the bully he was) and with an even more jealous attitude toward Stretch and the other pokemons in the lab (though never admit of course).

_Curiosity: Due to the Team experiments, your statistics (Def, Attack, etc.) are a mess and it is because of those same experiments that your Fall frame doesn't advance._

_When he evolves your statistics stabilize (although your DEF remains very low) and your Fall state disappears (this is due to the resolution of your situation with Edge rather than evolution)._

_When evolved it is called Red again (since its story is revealed to Stretch, but it sometimes slips and calls it Cherry)._

_Despite choosing to stay with the Professor in the end, Red still hopes that Edge will rediscover his path and this one day will bring him back to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also have a tumblr if anyone is interested (lucyhblack)


	4. Edge (Underfell)

**Edge**

Species: Monster

Age: 15 when receiving Red. 17 when leaving on journey, 18 when entering Rocket Team and 20 when he leaves Red

Profession: Trainer / Rocket Team Member (no longer a licensed trainer)

Starter Pokemon: Red

Other Pokemons: Dust and Blood

**“I am the Great and Terrible Edge! You will hear my name and tremble! Nyahahahahahaha!!!"**

Edge dreams, like so many other young Monsters, of being a great Pokemon Master and returning to his Village with the fame and prestige he deserves (and perhaps founding a Gym there, becoming an invincible but magnanimous Leader and thus placing his insignificant Village on the map, finally making it grow and prosper).

He is delighted to receive a Fell pokesans (which he considered one of the coolest) and not just that, but one of the Fire Type (which he considered the strongest) in his 15th birthday (as is tradition in his village)!

There were some mishaps at first (the little shit liked to bite and often burn him if he wasn't careful), but soon he managed to tame the little beast and with his brilliant training plan, Red became a champion pokemon worthy of his future grandeur.

Upon reaching adulthood, and finally become a licensed trainer, Edge embarks on his training journey (or achievements, as he likes to proclaim).

For a while things go well for both of them, easily winning some battles and even winning some badges, but the dream is short-lived and the harsh reality comes as its challengers begin to become more experienced and strong.

Edge becomes increasingly frustrated with each defeat and instead of reviewing his methods, or accepting the advice of other coaches, he insists that his methods are right (after all worked perfectly for two years) and that it is Red's fault for the lost battles. 

After another defeat, he is invited by a sugary-speaking Monster to join a mysterious group named Team Rocket that can bring out all the hidden potential in them.

Finally having someone who recognizes the great trainer he is, and seeing in the tempting promises of this Team an opportunity to achieve their dreams, he decides to join the mysterious group.

At first things are simple and he gets along very well, even making friends with some members (more specifically 1 member) and getting some recognition between them (not always for the right reasons). However, as time goes on, and he goes up the ranks, things start to change.

He realizes that not everything is as they had painted for him, and some things that are asked of him eventually clash with his principles. But by this point he is already very attached to his colleagues (or subordinates as he sees them, even if they are on the same level) and after all not all that was promised to him is a lie. 

They really win the battles again, which makes the discomfort with their missions and Red experiments passable (after all there is no win without some suffering). And after all, he's too proud to admit he's wrong (or doing something wrong).

This fight between your feelings and your desires begins to disrupt your missions and only further increase the crack in your bond with Red.

After some failed missions some teammates advise you to get a new pokemon, or rather get rid of Red to devote yourself completely to a better pokemon. He ignores them and surprisingly succeeds on an important mission that ends with the invitation to meet the mysterious Team leader.

However, before meeting the Leader he is sent once again on a mission and ends up failing. Frustrated and afraid of being demeaned before the Lider's eyes, he resolves to give in to his companions' appeals and abandon Red.

Afraid that the pokesans will be used for research if only left aside, he resolves to let it go in the wild, because he knows that Red simply won't go away if he orders, so he decides to abandon him in a place where he can't follow him back.

Edge leaves Red in a cave in a mountain with a terrible snowstorm forming. He waits for the pokesans to stay in the cave where he left him until the storm is over. Until then he will no longer be able to follow him (any trail will be cleared by snow, and as Red has always been in his pokeball when entering one of the Team's quarters he won't be able to go looking for him).

He returns to the headquarters (with a heaviness in his heart and a tear in his soul) and finally meets Team Leader Rocket. The intimidating Monster praises him for his deeds and tenacity and rewards him with two pokesans, a Dust (to his complete horror) and a Horror. Not wanting to displease his Leader, and intimidated by his dark pokesans (in more ways than one) he accepts them.

Edge quickly learns that training them is nothing like training Red, and both, despite obeying him, lack the link he had with his initial.

Their missions begin to get even more dangerous and disturbing, and despite the victories they have gained always leave a bitter taste behind. But he is stubborn and is not yet willing to accept his mistakes (especially after his sacrifice).

He will again meet Red (then named Cherry), but on opposite sides of the battlefield and have a chance to redeem yourself.

Despite his harsh, hot-headedness and tantrums, he was never violent to any pokemon and deep down he cares a lot about Red (and pokemons in general).

Edge is proud, hard-headed, with a short temper and a huge heart. In the background is just a boy with the dream of being a hero who unfortunately for his stubbornness ends up walking the opposite way.

_Curiosity: After leaving Team Rocket he goes on a journey of self-awareness and networking, hoping one day to retonate to Red as a better master than he deserves._

_He wore the red bow around his neck, but set it aside when he joined Team Rocket, then wore the black Team uniform, but wore the (now worn and torn) scarf around his neck after leaving the Team (even though technically he is no longer licensed to trainer)._


	5. Blue (Underswap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really gave me a lot of problems.
> 
> To start with I had very little to talk about Blue, so I spent some time trying to elaborate his story... in the end, I ended up having to summarize some things so as not to get too long.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I can tell you how Blue and Stretch first met in the future.

**Blue**

Nº: 236.296

Species: Poket Monster (Pokemon)

Genre: Pokesans (can also be called Sans only)

Family: Swap

Class: ---

Type: Fighting

Size: Normal size

Evolutionary Stage: Final

Special Ability: Inner Focus

Attacks:  
Swift /Comet Punch/ False Swipe (Normal)  
Power Up Punch /Close Combat /Quick Guard / Dynamic Punch/ Wake Up Slap (Fighting)

**Tenacious Pokesans.**

**These pokesans have a tireless spirit and are always full of energy. It will challenge everyone and, even if lose a battle, will never give up on your goals.**

***

Born in the wild, he spent his days as a typical pokesans of his Family, setting traps, helping other forest dwellers (who would not need his help if it weren't for his strange traps to begin with) and challenging any other Pokémon (more than once) to improve your combat skills.

He ends up being “adopted” as a pupil (more like a request from some pokemons that are no longer supporting the daily challenges of the little energy ball) by a wild Pokealphys, also of the Swap, who acts kind of like the guardian of the forest where they live.

One day he hears about Monsters in the forest and he is excited to investigate. To your disappointment the two Monsters (a skeleton and a fish) have no Pokémon partner (and everyone knows that Monsters are complete useless in battles, always preferring to act rather than fight, blergh!).

He is disappointed, but still watches over them (partly out of curiosity, since he has never seen a Monsters before, partly at the request of Pokealphys).

A while later (seeing them photograph, exclaim, write and fall into thickets of pokefloweys or be chased by pokepastrys swarms, while trying not to interact with the pokemon) he decides to take them to a cave that may interest them after hearing them talk about magical levels and evolutions.

In the cave they run into another Monster who was stealing the "stars" on the walls. The thief launches his own pokemon to attack the three, to which the pokesans is excitedly enters the combat and was winning (with a little help from the skeleton Monster who gave him hints) until the opposing Monster used a strange artifact in his pokemon that doubled his power, but caused him to get out of control.

The enemy Monster flees abandoning his uncontrolled pokemon that ends up injuring the skeleton Monster when it tried to defend the pokesans. The young pokemon and the Monster end up being saved by the Pokealphys who arrive attracted by the screams of the Monster fish that has fled the cave in search of help.

The two are taken to be treated and after being completely healed the Skeleton Monster, who presents himself as Stretch, announces that he will continue his journey, his companion Dynne (the Monster fish) will stay in the forest to set up a research base and study (with the pokemon approval) the cave and its “stars”.

Since he will be alone, it would be nice to have an experienced and strong companion to accompany and protect him. Very enthusiastic Blue accepts the role of "bodyguard" and sets off on a journey with his new master.

The researcher and his companion, now named Blue, travel for more than 1 year until Stretch is invited to take over the laboratory in Swapville. There are many intriguing reports from pokesans about the region and he accepts, moving with Blue there.

Blue was very excited to get a trainer and be on a trip until he realized it was more of an exploration trip than a training trip.

But its alright! After all, he also learns a lot and can face many different types of Pokémon wherever he goes.

He is less enthusiastic when they settle in Swapville and his combat options are limited to forest dwellers (who soon learn to avoid their daily traps and challenges) surrounding the laboratory. For a while he resigned himself to training alone and trying to improve his traps (since they are sometimes useful to Stretch too).

Everything changes when a young Monster seeks his master to get a trainer's license and, after an incident in the laboratory with an out of control pokesans, he swaps places with Sans, the young trainer's pokesans, for a real training journey.

He is even divided on abandoning his master, but Sans has proved he is strong (he even evolved!) and promises to take care of Stretch for him. Besides, this is the chance to make your dream...your destiny come true!

(and Papyrus seems to be a very cool Monster too)

Energetic and excited, he loves to fight and help others. Want to become the strongest Pokesans (or at least be recognized as a powerful pokesans) in the world!

Initially he wears a gray jumpsuit without a hood, with short sleeves that ends in shorts and with yellow details. He has blue combat gloves (boxing type). He gains an “armor” (just a sill with simple light gray shoulder pads) made by Stretch to help him in his training when they move to the laboratory and a blue silkskarf on his neck, also present from Stretch (given shortly after they met and started traveling together).

Over time the armor will wear out and shortly before evolving it will fall apart to Blue's great sadness (Stretch later explained that this was expected and that it would fall apart when the pokesans were about to evolve).

When he evolves (later on the training trip with Papyrus) the jumpsuit gets darker and with blue details instead of yellow, the shorts become pants that cover up to the feet, remain short sleeves and your gloves become a simple gloves (gain space for fingers).

He grows a little while evolving, but its tail (which is quite short) does not change in size.

Blue has unlimited energy and at the beginning he is very tenacious, hard-headed, the type who wants to solve everything right away. Very hardworking, but rarely manage to stop and listen to what others have to say.

As you evolve, control your energy better, becoming more focused and serious in combat. He still has that lively joy, but now he is less likely to jump into things and really listen to others.


	6. Stretch (Underswap)

**Stretch**

Species: Monster

Age: 21 when you meet Blue. 23 when he takes over the lab. 27 when Papyrus arrives at his laboratory.

Profession: Pokemon researcher specialized in Pokesans. Responsible for the Swapville laboratory.

Initial Pokemon: Blue

Other Pokemons: Sans (originally from Papyrus), Cherry (Originally Red), Geno (is in his care), Lust (captured to be handed over to a Coordinator), Berry and Edgy and other wild pokemons he takes care of.

**“Welcome to the Beginner’s Guide for Master Pokesans. I’m Prof. Stretch and I will be your instructor in this fascinating world.”**

Stretch has always loved pokemon since he was a child. As most young people dreamed of being a coach, but because of a lecture by the renowned Dr. Gaster, a genius among researchers, he soon realizes his vocation was to study them and not train them.

He then applies himself to studies and moves on to a renowned college specializing in training researchers. It is in college that he meets his best friend Dynne, a Fish Monster who is on the same course as him.

He decides to specialize in pokesans (being a skeleton has more affinity with them) and as soon as he graduates he goes on a research trip with Dynne.

They choose a forest known for its wide variety of pokemons as a starting point for research and before long they are approached by an energetic pokesans Swap.

Stretch is excited, but the pokesans soon lose interest in them and disappear, but not for long. Stretch soon notices that the pokesans are watching them (he tries to be sneaky, but he sucks at it) from afar (sometimes not that far). He's fine with it, as he watches them he watches him back.

In fact he is very happy, after all that is what he graduated from, studying pokesans and the company also makes him feel safer in this great forest (Stretch lived all his life in the city), even though he does nothing to save them from the poisonous pokepastrys or the badly regarded Pokealphys with whom they came across at a given moment.

One day the pokesans approach again and take them to a cave. He and Dynne discuss the pros and cons of entering (they only have a Escape Roupe and the last of their Repel was spent to pass the pokepastrys nest), but since they are being invited by the pokesans (and the Swap are well known for not being the type who play tricks) they decide to follow him.

The place is a scientific find! It's covered in magic crystals and could be a cave with more magical crystals since Cave Temm. Dynne is terribly excited and despite her own excitement about the discovery, Stretch is happier with the pokesans' rapprochement than with crystals.  
It is a pity that they were not the first Monsters to find the place. An unknown Monster was tearing the crystals out of the cave without any care.

Outraged by the damage, they try to stop him, only for the Monster to throw his Pokémon at them.

The pokemons start to fight and although the little one doesn't have much technique, he has power. Stretch tries to give some advice and warnings in the middle of the fight (he may not be a coach, but he had watched hours and hours of tournament broadcasts in his childhood). It looks like they can win, and the other Monster also notices this and uses a mysterious artifact to strengthen the pokemon.

Whatever it is ends up with the Pokémon attacking its own master, who runs away. He convinces Dynne to go out for help while staying to help the pokesans.

He tries to convince him to abandon the fight, but the little one is determined to stop his opponent. To protect him from a serious attack, Stretch ends up launching himself on the pokesans and ends up unconscious, only waking up already in the hospital, where he is informed by a tearful Dynne that the moody Pokealphys in the forest had saved them.

Dynne tells of her plans to stay in the forest and study the cave. At least that was the reason she had given it, and Stretch may not have seen what happened there in the end, but he could see that a connection had been established between Pokealphys and Dynne.

He's happy for his friend, but he can't stay. He has to continue his research. Hoping that he also managed to reach the young pokesans he decided to take a risk and invited him to travel with him. To his satisfaction, the little one accepts his invitation and enters the pokeball Stretch offers of his own free will.

Stretch names his new friend Blue (not very creative, but the little one liked it so what's the problem?) and cannot contain the almost childlike joy of finally having his own pokemon (one that chose him and not that he was given). 

He cannot deny that for much of the trip his “research” consists of his own pokemon.

Thanks to his studies of Blue he is invited to take over a laboratory (since he would never have money like Dynne to set one up) which he accepts immediately (Blue may be happy walking around, but he is more than ready to abandon the sleeping bag, Center beds, or Laboratory sofas).

The place is great, and is reputed to have a good range of pokesans. He realizes that Blue is not very satisfied (by now he has realized that his pokesans have very different aspirations and starts to worry about it).

He takes advantage of having the equipment and time to put into practice an idea that he had a long time ago, and designs an armor for Blue in order to strengthen it. The prototype is simple, but it works well and if everything goes well he can present it to scientists in the future.

A few years pass and as he thrives on his research (and his laziness) he realizes Blue's dissatisfaction.

One day he receives a visit from an Officer who delivers him a damaged pokeball. She was found at an apparent crime scene and as it was closer than the Center she took him to him.

Stretch puts it on some machines to heal the pokemon inside and to prepare a forced opening. In the meantime he is visited by a young skeleton Monster in search of his coaching license.

The young man already has his own pokemon (one less problem), but while Stretch went over the terms of the license with the boy the pokeball is opened releasing an out of control pokesans that begins to destroy the place.

Amid the confusion the boy's pokemon is injured and Blue and Papyrus, the aspiring trainer, unite to stop the uncontrolled pokesans.

Stretch manages to heal Sans, Papyrus's pokemon, who returns to the fight. In the middle of the combat, Sans evolves and manages to pass out the opponent's pokesans.

Stretch is impressed by the trainer who, even young and inexperienced, shows great talent (battles have never been his forte, but he can admire the skill). He also realizes the connection between him and Blue and even though it breaks his soul, he knows it is the best for his pokesans.

He is willing to give one of his pokeagendas (one of the few built by Dr. Gaster himself) and Blue to Papyrus when he is surprised by Sans who decides to stay in the laboratory.

He sees Blue go on his long-awaited training journey with a heavy soul, but certain that their future will be bright. In the meantime he has two new friends to make.

Sans is very calm and suits his personality well and soon the two get along very well. Geno, the uncontrolled pokesans, on the other hand is a source of concern. 

The pokemon was irreparably injured, physically and emotionally. He is clearly entering Fall and Stretch feels his soul tighten just thinking about this sad creature turning to dust after having suffered so much.

He does everything to get Geno back or at least keep him as comfortable / happy as possible. 

Later, while doing research to help Geno, he ends up rescuing a fire-type pokesans in the middle of a blizzard.

He takes the pokesans who are also in a state of Fall, but there is something blocking the progression of the disease (to the point that the pokesans himself seems to be unaware of his real state). 

Fascinated, he takes care of the pokesans while trying to discover his mystery and if it can help Geno (and several other pokemons).

He baptizes Cherry's pokesans (even though he was clearly a trained and abandoned pokemon, and probably should have a name) and soon the little monster becomes his companion, following him like a nervous little shadow for Sans and Geno amusement.

He captures a Classic Class Lustwhich he will hand over as a starter to a young aspiring Coordinator and much later will have his laboratory invaded by 2 electric Bitty pokesans, who will live there.

There are also several pokesans and other wild pokemons that he knows and helps in the Forest including a mysterious ghost Pokémon that has been haunting his lab (or more precisely Geno).

He relies on the help of Papyrus and Pink (the young Coordinator) to collect data on several pokesans while giving them tips on gyms and pokemons.

Lazy and somewhat sloppy with himself, he is very dedicated to his research and the pokemon in his care. He wears a white coat (symbol of pokemon researchers / scholars) over an old orange sweatshirt, beige capri pants and wide-slippers.

_Curiosity: As one of the functions of every researcher, Stretch has to prepare and teach classes, one of the functions he detests in his work and has been running away for years until he is forced (as punishment) to record an entire initiation to the world pokesans to be distributed schools and added to the pokedex data._

_He did this more than once, because on the first recording he mumbled so much, and put so many smart comments that he was forced to re-record everything a second time (with the threat of doing it again until he reached the standards of the League Committee)._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And comments are very welcome!


End file.
